


Song to Song

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Music, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: A collection of X-men manips inspired by songs.





	1. Undisclosed Desires - Cherik

 

Lyrics from Undisclosed Desires by Muse


	2. Another Love - Xavierine

 

Lyrics from Another Love by Tom Odell


End file.
